¿Crées en el amor?
by Brezbriznost
Summary: Él nunca lo planió de esa manera, sólo lo soltó, y su orgullo decayó hacia lo más bajo de su ser... más no se arrepentía. Jamás. Oneshot; ¿Den/Su? Menciones Su/Fin


**Título:** ¿Crées en... el amor?  
**Descripción:** Él nunca lo planió de esa manera, sólo lo soltó, y su orgullo decayó hacia lo más bajo de su ser... más no se arrepentía. Jamás.  
**Personajes:** Dinamarca. Suecia.  
**Género: **Romance, Angustia.  
**Notas personales:** Más que un texto por mero hobbie, esto fue un escrito que me ayudó a desahogarme, así que el solo hecho de haberlo escrito me alaga.

* * *

Caminó vacilante hacia el gran comedor. Sólo estaba él, pues el silencio reinaba en el frío y silencioso lugar, como si pudiera sentirse culpable de siquiera respirar, porque aquello significaría romper la tenue tranquilidad.

Se acercó con paso pausado hacia una esquina, dejando apoyar su espalda en la inmensa y fría columna de mármol, y sintiendo inmensas ganas de dejarse deslizar por ella. Pero aquel sentimiento de fortaleza que lo había seguido por tanto tiempo, acompañándolo porque claramente pertenecía allí, le prohibía con rudeza que se dejara rendir tan fácilmente por la agonía cansadora que cargaba en él.

Escuchó con cuidado, casi con importancia la brisa que se colaba por las ventanas, soplando levemente las cortinas blancas de seda. Y éstas se movían con agilidad, más no con ansiedad, era un movimiento tranquilizador, así que supuso que estaría bien intentar mantener su atención en lo más simple del mundo, ¿Verdad? Porque lo que menos quería en ese momento era dispersar su mente y dedicársela a _él_.

Suspiró con pesadez, dejando que su cuerpo actuara por sí solo, y se dejó caer lentamente por la columna que hasta ese momento se encontraba sosteniéndolo. No le importaba su espíritu fuerte, ni mucho menos su orgullo… El ya estaba bastante quebrado como para darse cuenta que debía seguir manteniéndose en pie.

Estaba todo tan callado, inmóvil sin los pasos del noruego. Tampoco se encontraba rastro alguno del islandés, y mucho menos del finlandés. Aunque, podía jurar que…

— ¿Sucede algo?

Ahí estaba, la causa de sus problemas y malestares psicológicos, mirándolo con desprecio y molestia desde donde se encontraba erguido.

— No es hora de dormir, levántate.

No quería escuchar eso. Ya tenía suficiente de los demás, por más que quisiera fingir que la indiferencia no le importaba, si lo hacía; y le dolía de sobremanera sonreír ante personas que, simplemente, detestaban su presencia. Y por más extraño que le pareciera interiormente, aquel malestar se extendía por su ser de forma tan rápida y dolorosa, y solo por el hecho de que venía de parte del sueco. No quería admitirlo, pero ya eran incontables las veces en las que tuvo que abandonar la sala en un intento frustrado de gritar y llorar por pura histeria que su corazón sentía.

— ¿Crees en el amor? —Preguntó el danés con un tono de desdén en su voz, mirando hacia la nada y con una mueca de ¿tristeza?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Estaba confundido, ¿desde cuándo aquellas preguntas se hacían presenten en el rubio que se hacía llamar "Rey de los Nórdicos"?

—El amor. ¿Tú crees en él? Porque yo no puedo decir que sí. Los libros lo describen como un sentimiento hermoso, del cual una persona se siente tocando el cielo con las manos, ¿no lo crees? Pero se equivocan. Yo no he hecho más que negarme a mí mismo mis sentimientos, lo cual era lo único que me quedaba para mantenerme de pie y continuar con mi sonrisa, pero ahora que lo he aceptado, todo el dolor sufrido e ignorado durante tanto tiempo me ha caído encima como un balde de agua fría. No puedo… Yo… No puedo ni quiero levantarme, es como si mis ganas hubieran desaparecido. —Dirigió su vista al suelo, apenado de sus palabras, pero con una calma interior que no podía pasar de largo, así que prosiguió. —Increíble, ¿verdad? —Sonrió con melancolía, y el sueco lo observó con recelo, preguntándose qué demoños había ocurrido con el danés incompetente e idiota que había aguantado tanto tiempo. —Un sentimiento tan menospreciado en estos tiempos, como lo es el amor, logra que un ser humano se derrumbe de una manera sorpresiva.

—A pesar de ser menospreciado, el amor es uno de los sentimientos más complicados. No se compara con la felicidad, pues el amor trae más que felicidad. Incluye desilusión, tristeza, alegría, celos, depresión, sonrisas y muchas cosas más. —Contestó, aún desconfiado y sin poder quitar su rostro de sorpresa ante las palabras mencionadas del danés. —Ahora, si no te molesta, ¿No me dirías que te sucede?

Alzó el rostro con una sonrisa sincera y cargada de arrepentimiento.

—Te amo.

Y tras decir esas palabras, volvió a fijar su vista en el suelo. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás debería cambiar las baldosas.

— ¿Perdón? —Sólo pudo articular, era la primera vez que el rubio de ojos tan celestes como lo es el cielo en pleno verano, le viniera con ello. Y, para ser sinceros, era una caja de sorpresas. —Tú… ¿Me amas? ¿A mí? —Preguntó nuevamente.

Tosió por lo bajo, la sorpresa había sido tal que no había sido capaz de contestar de una.

—Déjate de idioteces.

—… —Iba a responder, pero prefirió callar y solo agregar. —Tienes razón, lo siento. —Sonrió, una sonrisa falsa pero lo suficientemente creíble para que él sueco se diera media vuelta, indignado y confundido.

—Además… —Habló Sverige antes de marcharse. —Yo amo a Tino.

Y desapareció tras cruzar el vestíbulo, dejándole una sensación de arrepentimiento y depresión aguda que se extendió por todo su ser.

Aún así, no se rendiría, no lloraría, no permanecería estancado en la angustia.

Porque Él es Rey, y un Rey no debe permitirse llorar. Pero, ¿un rey se permite sonreír, como un acto de hipocresía?

Porque un Rey no miente, y mucho menos ante sus sentimientos.

* * *

¿Tomatazos? ¿Aplausos? ¿Galletitas? :3


End file.
